


The Girl Who Won...

by Jottni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Time Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jottni/pseuds/Jottni
Summary: Day OneMarch 5th 1977I did it!  Well… We did it.  But I doubt anyone will ever know the extent of this project.  This is my first day in 1977.  I met them.  Harry, you won’t believe it.  Your dad… Goddess but he thinks such a genius.  And I suppose he really is...
Kudos: 4





	The Girl Who Won...

_Day One_

_March 5th 1977_

_I did it! Well… We did it. But I doubt anyone will ever know the extent of this project. This is my first day in 1977. I met them. Harry, you won’t believe it. Your dad… Goddess but he thinks such a genius. And I suppose he really is..._

* * *

_February 2nd 1980_

“I made a really dumb mistake.” Marlene whispered as she stared out the window. I glanced at her. She had her arms crossed and holding her elbows. Her blonde curls were limp and unkempt.

My pack thumped against the hardwood as I dropped it. “Mar, what do you mean?”

She shook her head, still refusing to face me. “I didn’t mean too. I swear.”

My heart started racing. A dumb mistake could mean a whole slew of things. “Mar?” I asked again stepping up behind her.

She jerked away before I could even touch her.

“Marlene, what’s going on?” I growled low in my throat.

“Sirius, I didn’t mean too.” She whimpered. “James stopped by…”

I frowned in confusion. James had always waited for me to return from the Ministry before he went home to Lily. What with Remus being gone with the Werewolves and Peter disappearing all the time, James and I always went out of our way to talk with each other. Be there for each other. Keep the brotherhood alive.

“Mar?” My voice cracked. I glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The normally empty ashtray caught my eye. It had two smoked fags in it. 

I stopped. I always vanished the contents. 

“I kissed him.” My blood froze. My head whipped around to her. She couldn’t have said that… “I kissed James.”

Marlene sniffled and glanced back at me. Her bright blue eyes were swimming with tears.

“What do you mean you kissed him?” I sucked in a harsh breath.

“I-I... Well… I-I didn’t plan it!” She cried out. A frown worked its way on my face. She kissed him. “It just happened Siri… I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen. Please, you have to believe me!”

I took a step back as she reached out for me. My heart beat a heavy tattoo against my ribs. I gasped for air and ran a hand through my shaggy hair.

“You didn’t mean for-” I choked on the words. “You need to go Marlene.”

She let out a sob, shaking her head back and forth.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know! To James? Your parents? I don’t know. You can’t stay here anymore. Get out.” I growled.

Her honey blonde curls shook as she jumped forwards dashing passed me. I could hear her casting spells to pack up her things.

“Did you even think about Lily?” I yelled down the hallway. “She pregnant you know!”

I couldn’t breath. How could Prongs-

I fought off the thought.

“Siri…” Marlene said softly from beside the door, her trunk at her feet. “Siri… please baby.”

“No. Get out.” I hissed dropping onto the couch. I buried my face in my hands. The box in my pocket burned as I thought about my ruined plans for the evening.

* * *

“Siri?” Her soft voice echoed in my head. “Oh honey.”

I could feel a hand running through my hair.

“Siri. You need to get up, Luv.”

I grunted angrily, smacking away her dancing fingers. She moved her hands out of reach to a different part of my head. 

“Sirius, come on. I’ll make pancakes.”

I opened my eyes. Sucking in a breath, I looked into the chocolaty depths of her eyes.

“Mya.” I whispered.

She held out her slender and smiled down at me gently. I took her hand and pulled down her into my arms. She was the only one who would understand. I pushed my face into the chaos that she called hair. She smelled like home.

* * *

_Day 1,555_

_June 7th 1981_

_I didn’t expect to be here this long… Honestly, I don't know why I thought that this would be an in and out job. It’s starting to look more and more like I might die before I could even return. And if I even survive and get to return, what would I be coming back to?_

_Harry? Ron? Hogwarts? My parents?_

_Harry and Ron wouldn’t be friends with me without Voldemort…_

* * *

“Lily,” we paused as we walked in the door. Her voice was full of anguish. My stomach dropped into my toes. The only time I’d heard her voice that pained was shortly after the Marlene fiasco. She’d been trying to get me and James to talk. “You just don’t get it. I can’t tell him.”

I glanced at James. He shook his head and shrugged at me. Remus was beside him, looking just as confused. 

' _Tell who what?'_

“Mya, you’ll never know unless you try.”

“How the _fuck_ am I supposed to tell him?!” Mya’s voice hit a shrill note, causing all three of us to flinch. “You and Jamie just started to work things out. Plus they are talking again, and Remus is finally home safe. I just… I can’t! We’re at war, Lils.” 

Remus sucked in a breath. I couldn't look at him. He hadn’t heard the full story. He didn’t even know that James and I had stopped talking for a while. 

“Maybe the war is why you should tell him. You never know unless you try.” Lily said again.

We heard Lily sigh and shuffle around. Hermione let out a soft hiccup followed by a sniff.

“Lils… How am I-” She cut off as little Harry let out a wail.

“Hold that thought, Mya.” Lily’s footsteps approached the hall. “Harry’s got a dirty nappy. Luv, can you wait for just a moment while I change him?”

Panic filled me as we listened to Lily approach the hallway where we were huddled like a bunch of eavesdropping old women. James’ eyes were wide. Remus waved his hands at me, trying to shoo me back towards the front door.

Lily rounded the corner with Prongslet in her arms. She paused in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. She stared at us with her piercing green eyes.

“Lily?” Mya called out, worried. We could hear her walking closer. I shook my head pleadingly at Lily. “Lily are you okay?”

Mya’s curls came into view over Lily’s shoulder. Her amber eyes took in us males in the hallway. She gasped eyes lingering slightly on me. Mya instantly spun on her heel and headed for the back door.

“Mya!” I yelled after her lunging forwards. Lily stood firm not moving, blocking my way.

“Let her go Sirius.” James’ voice was soft and controlled. “Hermione needs some time, mate. Let her be.”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I really needed to go after her.

* * *

_Day 1,700_

_October 30th 1981_

_This is it. It’s tomorrow. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…_

_I love you. Love you all so much._

_Harry_

_Ron_

_Neville_

_Luna_

_George_

_Arthur_

_Molly_

_Andi_

_Kingsley_

_Sirius_

_Lily_

_Remus_

_James_

_Please… Remember me…_

_With all my love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

“NO!” I screamed. I heard the dull crunch as the dagger sunk into her chest. “Hermione!” I lost my balance as I sprinted towards her. My boots finding no purchase in the mud.

“Sirius, focus!” Remus hollered from over my shoulder. A stunner flew passed my ear.

I couldn’t think.

I had to reach her.

“Mya.” I whispered as I collapsed on the damp ground next to her. I grabbed her, dragging her half into my lap.

The cream of her blouse to quickly turning pink from the gaping hole in her chest. Mya’s lips were already a pale shade of blue. She was slipping away from between my fingers. I could feel it. Her magicks desperately lashing out.

Bellatrix cackled from behind me, “Aww, Siri you like the little mudblood?”

I growled and glanced over my shoulder at my cousin. Rage boiled in my stomach. Mya’s hand tightened on mine. I looked back at her face. She was staring at me.

I bit back a hiss as I heard Bellatrix’s deranged giggles. I glared up at her from under my mess of hair.

She giggled again, raising her wand “Siri. It’s time to say-”

I snarled lashed out with my wand. “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

The flash of green light struck Bellatrix in the chest and she toppled sideways.

A ragged breath caught my attention. My head snapped back to the woman in my arms.

“Mya, hold on…”

“Siri…” She whispered.

“No. Shut up. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Siri… I’m so… sorry.” Her grip was loosening on my fingers.

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets. One final rattling breath bubbled up as it forced itself from her chest.

“No!” I shrieked. “No! Mya! Please Mya, you can’t leave me.” My voice choked off. “Mya…”

James reached me first. Lily was close behind him. Remus knelt next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

“Sirius. You need to let her go.” His voice was shaking. I glanced up at him. Tears streaked his face. He tightened his grip on my shoulder. “She needs to be taken to St. Mungo’s.”

I sniffed and glanced back down to her face. I watched, oddly fascinated, the raindrop that slithered down her cheek. I noticed that her freckles stood out against her skin. I’d never thought of them before.

“She’s gone.” I whimpered looking to Lily.

“Yes,” She nodded kneeling down to place her hand on Mya’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Sirius.” 

Remus hugged me despite my hold on Mya. James on my other side. I let out a pitiful howl.

“She’s gone…”

* * *

_Day 3,593_

_September 1st 1991_

“Sirius.”

“No.” I moaned from underneath my pillow. “I’m not going. Prongslet will have to get on the train without me.”

“Pads, come on, mate.” Remus pounded on the door. When I didn’t answer again, Remus yelled through the closed door. “Fine then Sirius, you leave me no choice. Lily!” His voice faded as he walked down the hall away from my door.

I lifted the corner of the pillow and peered blearily out from underneath. The morning stung as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I frowned at the dull ache in my chest. I relived that day every night.

Glancing to my bedside table, I double checked on the brown journal. It had her name on it. The only thing it held was a picture of us. All of us. 

Gently picking it up, I slid the picture out of the empty book.

Mya sat with Lily on that nasty couch. Both of them grinned as Lily rubbed her belly. James, Remus and I stood behind them, our arms around each other. James’ hand clutching Lily’s. Marlene and Peter sat on the floor with Frank and Alice who kissed before waving at the camera. The picture started over again.

My nose smarted. Ten years... The one who started it all. The Girl Who Won. She won by dying.

I tucked the picture back in her empty journal and set it back in its spot on my bedside table.

I heard the pattering of feet running towards my door.

“Uncle Padfoot!” Harry bellowed as he threw open my door. “Uncle Moony said you don’t want to go with me. Why not?” He stopped in the doorway, his glasses lopsided on his nose.

“Prongslet…” I groaned flopping back into my bed.

“You promised me!” He cried out. “You are going to take me to the train!” He demanded, looking very much like Lily with his determined scowl.

I laughed and rolled out of my bed. “Fine. Let me get ready and I need some coffee.”

Harry let out a whoop of joy and dashed out the door.

“Harry, no running!” I yelled after him.

* * *

I hissed as I saw her. The bright amber eyes, and crazed golden brown curls. She was a mirror image of her. A mirror if Mya had been 11.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Remus heard my teeth grind. His glance was worried as he took in my face.

“She couldn’t have had-?” James asked confused, following my icy look.

“No.” Lily’s hushed voice said. “She was in love with someone she thought didn’t love her back. There’s no way she could have had a child.” James’ hazel eyes found his wife’s face. He was shocked, I could tell.

“Who is that then?” Remus finally asked.

“It’s her.” I said softly. “You thought she was crazy. But what other reason is there for it? M-” I swallowed hard. “Mya was telling the truth.”

James shook his head and cursed.

“Harry,” Lily called. He wandered over and looked at his mother expectantly.

“Mum?” 

“That girl over there,” She pointed to the young Hermione. “She looks a little lost, don't you think? She might be a muggle born. She'll need some friends.”

Harry nodded and grinned. “Sure thing. I’ll go ask her to sit with me and Nev on the train!”

I watched as Lily teared up and smiled at her son.

“That’s the best that we can do for her.” Lily whispered. I merely stared after the curly haired girl.

“She so different…” James whispered and I let out a harsh laugh.

“Of course she is, James. She isn’t our Mya. She never will be.”

“Pads… I never thought to ask.” I glanced at Remus, watching him study the girl who was shyly laughing with Harry and Neville as they boarded the train. “What did she leave in the journal?"

“It’s empty, Moony.”

“Hmmm. She was always writing in that thing. I could swear that there should be something in it.” His light green eyes snapped to mine.

A shudder ran down my spine. _She couldn’t have known, could she? It couldn't really be that simple... Could it?_

* * *

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” I whispered, waving my wand over the leather bound book. I grinned as her perfect, small lettering appeared on the page.

 _Day One:_

**Author's Note:**

> This was weirdly inspired by the song Be Alright by Dean Lewis. It didn't start the way I wanted and it went totally out of control from there...  
> But I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm truly sorry if it's sad. But I needed to get it out. I did fight with myself if I wanted to even post it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
